


Meeting Mom

by MissMc



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: AU, F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMc/pseuds/MissMc
Summary: Carmilla left the care of the Dean at a young age and was adopted.
Now it's time for Laura to meet Carm's mom.





	

“Laura you look beautiful, stop worrying.”

“What if she doesn’t like me, Carm?”, Laura stressed, toying with the hem of her dress.

“Okay, number one, she’s going to love you, everyone does. Number two, on the slight chance she doesn’t like you, I don’t care I love you.”  
Laura smiled and took the hand Carmilla offered. The short walk to the front door didn’t last as long as Laura had hoped.   
Laura took a deep breath as they entered the old, vaguely terrifying, house. 

“Ruth? It’s Carmilla and I brought Laura with me.” There was an audible squeal from somewhere in the house. Before Laura could blink, Carmilla was tackled by a small, brown haired woman, muttering something about her “baby being home.”

Laura stood awkwardly to the side, taking in the interior. There was a noticeable contrast to the outside of the massive house. The inside was homey and comforting. Everything Carmilla’s birth mother was not. Laura could understand why Carmilla had a hard time settling here at first; it was everything the Dean was not.

“Now, Carmilla introduce me to this beautiful girl who you tell me has stolen your heart.”  
Carmilla blushed at her words.

Blushed.

“Ruth, this is Laura Hollis, my girlfriend.”

Laura stuck out her hand, “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. VerBeek.”  
“Oh honey, it’s Ruth, and we hug in this house,” Ruth smiled, arms outstretched.

 

Laura was going to fit in very well here.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm flyingfucksicle!


End file.
